Heart On His Sleeve
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Cm Punk was wearing a luchagors t-shirt at the Macy's thanksgiving day parade...why you ask? Well hers my wishful thinking as to why.


**Takes place November 27, 2008. This is all just hitting me in the face, and it seems obvious that there is something going on with Mr. Punk and Amy...so I need to have fun with that fact lol. Read and Review please... :) **

Leaning on her elbow for support she watched him as his chest rose and fell. One of his arms was draped over the white bedspread and the other one was tucked tightly under his pillow...it was a simple quirk about the way he slept, and it made her smile. She reached out to trail a finger over the outline of his Pepsi tattoo as he continued to snore, she loved the way that no matter how many times she'd see him that whenever she studied his arms like she was doing right now, she always found something new hidden in his sleeves. He always said he wore his heart on his sleeve, and she literally could see his heart on those sleeves. The most notable way he did that in her opinion was how each stroke of ink told a story or showed off something important to him, or highlighted exactly what he was all about. Her favourite tattoo of course was the one of his dogs paw print on his arm, it just reassured her that they were kindred spirits, after all she herself had a dog in her new half sleeve for Cody's memory.

Picking up his left hand she thumbed over the words "no gimmick needed" before touching his fingers and the letters that spelled out "free" on them. A slight laugh escaped her lips in the process, it amused her how he didn't even budge as she did all this... maybe he was used to it by now, because it had quickly become routine for her, or maybe like he had once told her he really could sleep through anything.

And as much as she loved being with him when he was awake, she enjoyed that he hadn't stirred from his slumber because she was content with just watching him. He looked so perfect and peaceful beside her, probably because he was the closest thing to perfect that she could imagine.

They say opposites attract, but she'd been down that road and right now the former diva was enjoying her time with someone who was a lot more like her...someone that she could relate to.

He mumbled something inaudible and snapped his hand back to rub his mouth. She laughed again, he was just too cute for words.

Flinging the sheet off of her still naked body she crawled out of bed and headed in the direction of the bathroom, after last night a shower seemed like a very good idea.

"Well that's a sight I wouldn't mind waking up to every morning..."

Amy swung her head around with a devilish smirk on her face at the sound of his voice, "I thought you were sleeping."

He threw his arms up behind his head, sitting up slowly to rest against the headboard, "I was, but I'm most certainly glad that I woke up..."

She chuckled at him, moving back towards the bed, "Shut up."

"Make me," He growled, grabbing her by the hips and pulling her down on top of him.

A smile washed over face as she searched out his eyes, staring into them like they held every secret she'd ever wanted to know. He smiled back at her before she placed a hand on either side of his face as she straddled him, kissing him both quickly and passionately. "I _would_ make you but we don't have the time. Last night will just have to do, since you have to head off for the Macy's parade."

He took her hand in his and thumbed the back of it in a similar fashion to what she had done to him in his sleep. "Well can we pick it up here when I come back?"

She sighed and climbed off him, "Sadly I won't be here."

The Chicago native pouted, "Pleaseee stay, you can put off going back to Atlanta another day."

An eye roll was sent in his direction,"Don't do that face Phil, because it's never going to be enough, if you had your way I'd never go home."

His arms were thrown up in the air in a questioning gesture, "What's wrong with that?"

Another laugh escaped her lips as she walked over to the closet and pulled out a towel, "You know I have to."

It was his turned to sigh as he rolled out of the comfort of his bed, "I know, but you can't blame a guy for trying right?" He asked her, walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She couldn't help but let her eyes wander down his torso, "No I suppose I can't," She replied, leaning up to kiss the end of his nose, before resting her palms against the words 'straight edge'. "And you know I want nothing more then to be with you all the time...but the rest of my life is back in Georgia and your on the road four days a week anyway."

"I still think you should come back...we could have so much fun travelling together all the time."

Her eyebrows lowered and she looked at him sternly, "Don't start with that..."

Moving his hands off of her ass he rose them up defensively, "Ok, ok, I'm just saying."

She walked away from him again heading towards the master bath, "Ok...Shane." The dark haired beauty said laughing, referring to the ridiculous return promos that were aired for her former friend, who was better known as Gregory Helm.

"See you later then babe?" He inquired, watching her as she headed into the other room for the shower.

"Later.." She yelled back, closing the door.

Phil moved across the carpet and opened the door, "I love you."

She smiled and kissed him again, "I love you too...now go get dressed or you're going to be late."

"Yes dear," He mocked, leaving her to the hot water while he set out in search of clothes.

A smirk appeared on his face when he noticed the lump of grey fabric on his floor, bending over he picked it up...immediately knowing exactly what it was that he was holding. It was a band t-shirt, her band shirt actually, and the over sized article of clothing was the only thing she had been wearing when she came out of the bathroom last night.

Grabbing a long sleeve white shirt he pulled that over his head first and then pulled her t-shirt over that one. If she wanted it back, she'd just have to stay...he knew full well that there were oodles of his t-shirts in his closet that she could just take to leave in but this way she'd realise how badly he wanted just one more day with her. Smiling he pulled on a pair a boxers, his jeans and sneakers before grabbing his coat and heading for the door.

On top of craving more time with her, this appearance had been set up by the wwe and he wanted her to see that he didn't care what anyone in the company thought about him seeing her. Wearing her shirt was a statement. He always said he wore his heart on his sleeve, but today he thought that this slight gesture might make her see that he was putting his heart where it belonged, over his chest.


End file.
